The Forgotten Heroes
by Hythine
Summary: Ness and his friends set off to save the world, but what they don't know is another group is watching them and secretly protected them from a greater evil. I total proofread it and fixed all errors! Please R&R, someone... T for chapter 9
1. Hold on I gotta go ask my mom

The Forgotten Heroes

I DON'T OWN EARTHBOUND!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

'It all started yesterday when Ness, a kid up the road from me, visited a meteor crash site and found a small bee, named Buzz Buzz, that told him he was destined to defeat Gigyas. Some weird guy attacked and Buzz Buzz used all his power to defeat it. He gave Ness a stone and told him to collect the eight "your sanctuary" locations. He said who ever played the eight pieces of the song could gain great power and could defeat Gigyas. Ness ran off and I, who was watching from my yard, ran up to the bee……

(A/N I know Buzz Buzz dies in Pokey's House but it would have been to complicated to get Russ to Buzz Buzz)

"Who…are you?" said Buzz Buzz weakly.

"I'm Russ, you look hurt, here." Russ placed his one hand one the other and said, "PSI Life-up Alpha!"

Buzz Buzz gasped, flew into the air in front of Russ, and said, "Thank goodness you are here."

"What do you mean? You know me?"

"Ness can not do his task on his own, even with the allies he'll find. You are important as well. You have an even more important task or else Ness will fail."

"Wow, wow, back-up you know me!"

"Yes you are the other Chosen one."

"Why me?"

"You have the power of PSI, only you and seven other can defeat Gigyas (A/N Gig'us) in the present."

"Seven! You said Ness only gets three allies, why do I need seven."

"Because! Many Dark Minions of the present time Gigyas will try to stop Ness and you must not let him know about this greater power…"

"Why?" Russ protested.

"If he finds out he may become discouraged and give up."

"What if I become discouraged, huh? What if I don't want to be some, some…HERO! Huh?"

"Please! You must! If you don't the world will be doomed. Please will you do it?"

Russ sighed and said, "Fine, what do I have to do."

"Thank you, but defending Ness is not all, you must also collect the other eight sound pieces."

"You told Ness there were only eight, what do you mean the other eight, and how am I going to be able to defend Ness, not let him know I'm there or that anyone even attacked him AND collect eight sound stone pieces.."

"Fret not, the sound stone pieces will be easy to collect they are all near each other."

(A/N: Yes pieces. Ness collected pieces of the song; Russ is going to collect pieces of another sound stone)

Russ sighed, "Okay but what if we get tired and Ness gets away."

Buzz Buzz laughed, "You can never lose Ness for you can sense where he is."

"Come on, I can sense him?"

"Where is Ness?"

"I don't know he ran off probably to the store."

"Proof you can sense him, he IS at the store."

"Lucky guess, he always goes to the store."

"Not a guess, you knew, and just in case he does get away and you need to catch up in a hurry, I will teach you an eight person PSI power it will require the power of all eight in your group. It is called Psi Power Fusion Speed Warp Alpha."

Russ burst out in laughter, "Psi Power Fusion Speed Warp Alpha…What kind of power is that?"

"One that you will need, I nay seem long but all eight must say part of in I suggest saying it in like this, with every pause a different person, P…S…I…Power…Fusion…Speed…Warp…Version."

"Alright so what does this do?"

"All eight of you will need to stand in a circle and hold hands in the center to do it so you powers can merge properly, don't worry it will be pretty hard to fail, if someone doesn't do it right extra PSI energy will just get leached from everyone else to compensate. After you activate the power, you just have to think where you want to go, so for example 10 meters from Ness so you don't get seen."

"Alright, hmm…hey wait how will I know who the others are?"

"Don't worry Russ I will travel with you to help you."

"Ok, I guess I could do it, hold on I just have to ask my mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Short Chapter but I thought the last line was funny :)


	2. Is this an Adventure?

A/N I don't own Earthbound

Chapter 2:

Russ got changed, grabbed his backpack and his bat.

Russ and Buzz Buzz went to get info from the local gang, the Sharks, about where Ness was going by defeating Frank, their leader……

"The Sharks always hang out at the Arcade to Frank will probably be there."

"You sure you can take out Frank and all the Shark members along the way?" Buzz Buzz said while sitting on Russ' shoulder.  
"With my trusty bat, they'll be no problem." Russ pulled out his bat. 'This is the bat Ness gave me'

(A/N "talking" 'thinking' ok so Russ was talking then thinking)

As Russ walked past the hotel Sean, his friend came running

"Russ!" Sean yelled as he ran closer

"Hey Sean what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit."

Russ gave Sean a blank look, "Don't you go to school?"

Sean laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, but my family's visiting relatives in town so I was going to go to your house."

"Oh"

"So whatcha up to?"

'Do I tell him or not?' Russ thought, "I was going to beat up Frank."

"Frank? Who's Frank?"

"The leader of the Sharks."

Sean snickered, pulled a bat out of his backpack and said, "Cool, I'll help."

Russ and Sean made there way to the Arcade to face Frank. As they entered the Arcade they saw Sharks on the floor moaning in pain. They walked over to the back exit, but before they exited a Shark came up to Russ and said, "H-h-h-here's t-the-the m-m-money I stole from y-you." He handed $10 to Russ and ran away.

"That was weird, Ness must have been here already, let's ask Frank where he went." They exited into the backyard of the Arcade to see a busted up robot and a man with bruises all over.

"Frank! Where's Ness!"

"Haha! You little punks shouldn't be here," Frank said, "I won't lose twice."

"Ready," Russ whispered.

"Oh yea," Sean said as they both rushed forward towards Frank.

"Tsk, tsk naughty kids," Frank snickered and he revealed two shiny daggers, "Say good night kid!" He threw one at Russ.

"Ahh!" Russ screamed.

"No………NO!" Sean yelled, "PSI INFERNO ALPHA!" Waves of fire burst from his hands.

"Uh, oh," Frank and the knife were thrown against the wall. Frank collapsed unconscious. Sean fell on his knees breathing heavily then a few seconds later fell on the ground unconscious.

"You ok?" Russ asked as Sean woke up two minutes later.

"Ugh…what?" Sean is still a bit disoriented from his attack.

"That is so cool; I didn't know you had PSI powers." Russ said thinking maybe Sean was one of the companions that were going to help him

"Neither did I," Sean said, still confused at his newly found power.

"Well Ness isn't here so where should we check now?"

"I don't know, where does Ness usually hangout?"

"Let's check out the secret tree house."

"Yeah, sure," Sean got up with Russ' help and the two companions made their way through the town to behind the library.

"Right in there." Russ pointed the small gap in the bushes.

"Hey is Ness here?" Russ asked as they entered the tree house.

"No," said a kid who was sitting down.

"Hey where's your Mr. Baseball Cap?"

"Gave it to Ness, said he something about being destined to be a hero."

'You have no idea' Russ thought, "Do you guys know where he went?"

"Arcade"

"Yeah I know that, do you know where he was going to go after that."

"Nope."

"All right bye." Russ and Sean walked out of the bushes and wondered where Ness might be.

"I'm hungry let's eat."

"Alright, can't work on an empty stomach." They proceeded to the Burger Shop.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" asked a cheerful waitress.

"Uh yes, I'd like a Burger," Russ replied looking over at Sean.

"I'd like a Burger too." Put in Sean.

"Ok, coming right up," said the cheerful waitress, "Two Mondo Burgers!" She grabbed the two burgers and placed them on the counter, "here you go, and that will be $8 please." Russ handed her the money, grabbed his burger, and sat at one of the tables, Sean grabbed his and followed.

"Mmm, this is good," Sean said, enjoying his burger. When they had finished, they left wondering what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Sean asked.

"Hold on I got to go to the washroom."

"Okay, I'll wait outside."

Russ walked to the washroom closed the door and said, "Buzz Buzz is he one of the people I travel with?"

Buzz Buzz flew out from his hood, "He must be he has PSI powers."

"I should probably tell him about you that would make things easier."

"I agree, and then I could eat without him trying to kill me."

Russ exited the Burger Shop

"Hey Sean how would you like to be a hero who saved the world? Huh? How 'bout it?"

"What's gotten into you, Russ, you're going all loopy in the head."

Buzz Buzz flew out of Russ' Hood and said, "Please Sean you have PSI powers, you must help Russ, please!"

"Ahh!" Sean recoiled, "I-i-i-it t-t-talked"

"Yeah this is Buzz Buzz."

"Pleased to meet you."

"So will you help me?"

"Hmm, yeah okay, got nothing better to do."

"This won't be an easy journey." Buzz Buzz warned and landed on Russ' shoulder.

"Meh, it'll be way more fun than sitting around all day, where do I sign?"

"Cool, I'm sure this…um…hmm, Buzz Buzz are we going on a quest? No, in a quest we would have to be looking for something, a journey? Maybe, but it could be an adventure, wait no adventures are usually just exploration and fighting and stuff, hmm."

"…" Sean just stood there look at Russ blankly.

"What?"

"Oookay, you're talking as though we're in a video game or a novel or something."

"Come on, that's impossible."

"ANYWAYS, Sean will you accompany Russ and I?"

"Sure."

A/N A little longer than the last chapter but still pretty short.


	3. Found Ness

A/N I don't own Earthbound

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"What do we do now?" Sean asked.

"We must travel to Twoson," Buzz Buzz informed. They started walking across town; it took about 10 minutes to get across town.

"There it is," Russ said, "The police blockade."

"Let's hop it and run," Sean said being proud of his plan.

"Good idea," Russ said as they ran for some trees and hopped the blockade.

"Hey you!" An officer shouted, "Come back here!"

"Run!" They ran until they saw a small shack.

"Let's go in there," Sean said. They ran into the house and noticed an odd looking man with four mice wandering an empty house.

"Umm…Ok," Russ said being very confused, "maybe not." They went back outside but didn't see the cop. So they continued walking to the town of Twoson. They entered the Twoson Forest and after walking for a while they came out to Twoson.

"What the hell is that?" Russ what looked like a humanoid life form but it is covered in a reflexive suit with a spike on its right arm. "Sean!"

"I gotcha." They rushed forward to attack. "Die!"

"Hahahaha," The humanoid said, "Little fools." It brought its hand up to face Russ and Sean. "PSI FIRE OMEGA!" Huge fireballs formed from its hands and flew at Russ and Sean.

"AHHHHHHH" Sean screamed as he was struck by one and was launched through the air to Onett.

"AHHHHHHH" Yelled Russ he flew through the air. He continued to fly until he got colder and colder, he thought his limbs were going to fall off, he saw a building and he was flying straight for one of the windows. "Oh Crap!"

"…and that's how he got here," Russ finished his story

"Wow," Dan said intrigued by his story, "Well in any case we should go to Twoson." he grabbed his pack, and he and Russ snuck out of the school and into the front yard.

"Put this on," Dan told Russ as he handed him a jetpack.  
"How do I work it?"

"You press go and it fly be its self to the destination."  
" Cool." So they press the go button and shot off towards Twoson.

"This is so much fun," Russ yelled out as they came over Twoson, "Hey where's that thing that attacked Sean and I."

"I don't know," That puzzled Dan, _'Maybe he made it up, but then how did he get to winters? I guess it doesn't really matter_,' he thought. "Let's go down here." Dan said as we dropped to the ground.

"Hey what's this?" Russ is pointing to a picture of a girl kidnapped. The girl looked about 14 with blonde hair in pigtails. From what we could see it looked like she had a dress on but it could be an old picture.

"We should help her," Dan said as he scanned the picture, "ok her name is Paula, maybe her folks can give us some hints."

"Can we go tomorrow? I'm so tired."

"I guess so." So Russ and his friend went to a hotel got a room and fell asleep.

In the morning after a quick meal, they resumed our investigation.

"So shall we go talk to her parents?" Dan inquired.

"Sure," They walked over to the picture again, read the address, and started off.

As the two neared their destination they started to hear some commotion, "Wow she _must_ have been important."

"Hey? What the heck?" Russ griped.

"It looks like we were too late."

They saw a boy with a red cap and the poster girl standing in from of the daycare she lived in.

"But we did find Ness," Buzz Buzz informed.

"That's true," Dan's stomach growled, '_That's right we haven't eaten yet.'_ "Hey why don't we go talk to Ness and get something to eat."

"Buzz Buzz, can we? You know, talk to him?"

"Sure but we must not mention anything about what we are doing,"

Dan led the way as they pushed through the crowd.

Flashback………

"I am a friend you have never met, my name is Paula, please help me……I can hear water…that's all I can hear…"

"AHH!" Ness awoke in a cold sweat. Panting, as if he'd just run a marathon.

He got changed, put on the Mr. Baseball cap he got, and headed out into the lobby of the Twoson Hotel.

"Hmm, I heard that guy is a sucker you will pawn up 50 bucks if you bug him enough," Ness said to himself as he looked over to a guy sitting, sipping his coffee.

He walked over and said, "Hey,"

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"So…like that coffee?"

"Yup."

"So…wanna give me 50 dollars?"

"No."

'_Hmm, maybe this isn't the guy'_ "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Aww, come on."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"You know you wanna."

"No I don't."

"I'll leave you alone."

The man sighed, reached into his pocket and said, "Here, now go away."

'_Score! That's how the hotel cost,'_

He exited the building and after asking for directions to the nearest river started off to the Peaceful Rest Valley.

"Orange kid is soooo cool!" A girl said to her friend.

"Yeah!"

Intrigued, Ness walked over, "Who is this, Orange kid?"

"You don't know the Orange kid? Go down this road until you see the sign that says Orange Kid, that's his house."

'_Hmm, may be worth a look'_ Ness turn down the road to his new destination.

'_There's the sign I wonder if this guy makes anything useful? Hey wait a minute. Who's………Apple kid? Must be a rivalling inventor or something maybe I'll check him out too'_

Ness entered the door and was greeted by a bright orange room and a kid in orange.

"Hi! Would you like to buy my technology?" He asked eagerly. Ness backed away, but Orange kid kept coming closer. Ness exited the house and after quickly glance around saw Apple kid's house '_Maybe he's not as weird_' He ran inside to find a grubby looking kid and a mouse.

"…right…" He muttered.

"Hello, I am Apple Kid; do you have something to eat?"

'_Well he's not pushy I guess I'll try it_' "Here." Ness handed him a sandwich.

"Oh, thank you!" Apple kid ate quickly, "Would you like to invest in my research?"

"What do you invent?"

"Odd machines which for some reason are always finished right when I need them."

"Umm…ok, sure I'll invest. How much you need? $50?"

"No, no, I need $200"

Ness' eyes went wide, '_All my precious money_' "Ok," He handed the money to Apple Kid.

Ness turned to leave, but the mouse blocked the door, "Umm, your mouse is in the way."

"Here," The mouse said, "take this phone, it may help you on your way."

"Umm…thanks." Ness grabbed the phone from the mouse, wondering how he understood it.

"Zip!" the mouse got out of his way.

Ness exited and returned to his original path, he soon entered a cave and found out that not all mushrooms are friendly. He pulled out his bat and proceeded to make scrambled mushroom out of a rather violent fungus.

"What was that?" he asked himself, "I guess this is what Buzz Buzz meant about Gigyas' influence and making stuff bad."

After exiting the cave he noticed the bridge was out, "Oh, no. Now I'll have to take the long way around."

With a sigh, he started off on the long way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Finally finished chapter 3. Stopped writing for a while due to school and such. This chapter is the longest so far. I hope to make the next chapter even longer.

How do you like the flashback with Ness?


	4. Ness Prologue Part 1

A/N Chapter 4 starts with the continuation of the flashback with Ness, Enjoy :D

and I don't own earthbound

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"What is this?" Ness was standing in front of a pencil shaped statue.

He grabbed the edge of it and tried to slide around it

"Wow, AHH!" He fell of into the river and was swept away by the current.

He managed to grab the shore and put himself up. He was back by the cave exit. He sighed, "Now what do I do?"

Brrrring brriing! "Huh?" The phone he got from the rat was ringing, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Apple Kid. I've invented something wonderful. Come to the burgling park. SLAM!"

Ness closed the phone and pocketed it. "I guess I might as well see what he's got."

Ness backtracked to the park and saw Apple kid sitting by a tree.

"Hey Apple Kid."

"Hi! I've got the most wonderful invention."

"What is it?"

"The 'Pencil Eraser'"

"……how convenient."

"Here." The mouse handed the 'Pencil Eraser'

Ness returned to the place he found the statue and move his hand in an erasing motions while holding the pencil eraser.

"I made it!" Ness laughed at his success.

He had just exited the cave and entered the Happy Happy Village.

"Wow, it's blue," Ness noted the eerie blueness of all the buildings.

"Would you like to donate?" A woman walked up to him.

"No."

"Goodbye."

Ness walked through the village when a man robed in blue, holding a paintbrush and blue paint said, "Blue blue. Die unbeliever of the carpenter!"

Ness sighed, "Why are you even trying? PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA"

The insane cultist flew back and hit a wall, "Huh? Where am I?"

"Guess he turned normal."

Ness saw two cave entrances, one to the left of and one in front of the drug store.

"Hmm two creepy tunnels, wait that girl said something about hearing water," Ness listened for a few moments, "I can hear water from that direction, creepy cave #1 it is then."

The tunnel was relatively short and there was a house in the opening. He entered it and saw that half the house was blocked by bars. He looked in the cell and…

"It's you!"

The girl from his dream was lying on the cell floor, "You came," She stood walked to the bars where ness was.

"We have to get you out of here, stand back." The girl stood at the corner, "PSI ROCKIN ALHPA, wha…? Nothing."

"I tried freeze but that didn't work either."

"You have PSI Powers?"

"Yes," She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a badge, "you must defeat the carpenter and get the key. Use this and his lighting won't touch you."

"And you know this…how?"

"Umm……that's not what's important." She stuttered, "It's called the Franklin badge."

Ness grabbed it and was about to put it in his pack when, "What are you doing? Just pin it on you shirt or something."

"Right, I knew that." He laughed as he clicked the badge to his shirt.

"Oh," The girl said startled, "I haven't told you my name yet, I'm Paula. May I know the name of my rescuer?"

"Oh, the name's Ness."

"Thank you Ness, please hurry and defeat the carpenter, he is in the main hall."

"Ok." Ness ran off back through the cave.

"I know he can do it." Paula whispered.

Ness entered the main hall to find hundreds of the crazy cultists. There were circles here and there that had nobody in them.

'_Oh boy, this'll be fun_'

He saw gaps in their "formation" and walked to one of them. There was one guy in the way.

"Hey, wanna get out of my way?"

"Blew blew, sorry in still getting used to whistle it. I'll move." He stood to one side.

Ness continued and found a spot where two where in the way.

"Move."

"Green Green. Oops, I'm still new to this." He moved.

"You too."

"I'll move but don't disturb us." He moved

Ness walked through yet another circle and found his next 'move' spot.

"Stand aside, buddy."

"We are in prayer." He moved.

"You too, get out of my way."

"NO!" He pulled out a paint brush and readied to attack.

"Crap, now they'll all attack." He pulled out his bat and beat the cultist under he snapped to his senses.

"Wow, where…" Ness walked away.

He went through a doorway and found a man behind a counter.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" the man screamed

"What was that?"

"What did you expect me to do?"

Ness walked up the stairs pass the counter and found the carpenter.

"You had come. Do you want to be my servant?"

"No, I want to beat the crap out of you and free Paula."

"Wha? Die!" Lightning appeared from to domes and hit Ness, "What is happening?"

The lightning was being repelled by the Franklin Badge.

'_Wow, it worked_' "Ha ha!" Ness charged, up the few steps to the pedestal and wailed the carpenter in the gut. He fell off the pedestal, "Crash Bang Boom Attack!"

Another bolt attempted to hit Ness, but bounced off and hit the carpenter, "AAAAHHH!"

Ness jumped off and was about to hit the carpenter again when, "Wait! I surrender!"

"Give me the key, NOW!" Ness yelled, "and leave, taking your stupid "blue blue" thingy"

"H-h-here," the carpenter said shakily and handed the key to Ness.

Ness left the main hall without another word. He headed back to the building with Paula, but stopped in the drug store first. '_We might be attacked I should get her a weapon_' He saw a frying pan and bought it.

He got to the house, unlocked the cell, and gave Paula the frying pan.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She grabbed her teddy bear and followed Ness outside.

"Ha ha, you're getting in the way Ness," A voice growled.

"Pooky, I will KILL you!" Ness yelled.

"Get him boys." Pooky ran off and 3 cultists and 2 spiteful cows advanced on them.

The two companions readied there weapons, "Stand back, PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA."

The two cows were blasted but the cultist remained standing.

thump thump something inside Ness pulsed. He let out his breath and felt like a memory had been released.

"AaaaAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled in anger, "PSI ROCKIN' BETA!"

All but one cultist were gone, and the one that was left was barely standing.

"I got this one," Paula said, Ness was panting from learning his new attack, "PSI FREEZE ALPHA."

Icicles shot out and disposed of the last cultist, "phew, it's been a while since I had to use that. Let's go back to Twoson." She giggled slightly

'_It's hard to believe she was going to be sacrificed, she acts like she was just on a walk._'

"Sure, let's go."

As they were leaving they saw Pokey, "Pokey! Time to die!"

"Wait! I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream, let's be friends again." He turned to leave, "Just kidding!" With that he took off running.

Ness would've run after him, but he was too tired from Psi Rockin Beta.

"I'll get you someday!" Ness yelled waving his fist in the air.

"Ness calm down."

"Shut up, you don't even KNOW me!" Ness yelled in her face.

Paula gasped, and burst into tears.

As she dropped to her knees, still crying, Ness calmed himself down and calmly said, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to explode at you. Pokey just makes me so mad, okay? So stop crying."

Paula slowly rose and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry," She sniffled and dropped her head.

"Forget about it, k?" He lifted her head so he could she her face, "I'm mad a Pokey not you."

Paula smiled weakly and picked up her stuff, "Let's go. Umm…Ness, you okay?"

Ness was staring into what he had called 'Creepy Cave #2' then like he snapped out of a trance, shook his head and looking at Paula asked, "A-wha?"

Paula scoffed and holding her hip, "Were you ignoring me?"

"That cave…" He said.

"What about it?"

"Something…important…"

"You're not mak- Hey! Where are you going? Twoson is that way!" Ness had started walking towards the cave entrance, as if enticed by it.

"Okay, if it's that important."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I love this chapter… (Thinks back to years playing Earthbound) I love the game.

Chapters continue to increase. Longest so far


	5. Ness Prologue Part 2

A/N Chapter 5 is when, in the game, you are going to fight the mondo mole (the second sound stone piece) Ahh this brings me back…nostalgic moment. Oh and I don't own earthbound oh and about the brief Zelda reference. I don't own that either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Ness looked inside the cave's entrance, he had snapped out of the trance-like state, "Looks safe, come on."

Paula, reluctantly, followed close behind him, Ness! Look out!"

A mole, looking quite violent, jumped at him. Ness dodged it barely; they turned to face each other, and as it prepare to jump again, Ness armed himself with his bat, "Come on stupid mole."

It lunged at him, "Eat this!" He swung his bat and nailed the mole, launching it into the wall. The mole landed on the ground and got up, "Oh want some more?" The mole looked at him for a moment then burrowed into the ground, "…warm…" Ness breathed. A warmth sensation filled Ness after the mole left.

"What's this warmth?" Paula asked. "I don't know, but I felt it when I learned Rockin' Beta," Ness answered, "Let's go."

They walked in a little further and saw a huge cavern, "Wow….," Paula let out, turning to Ness, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing? Don't we have to hurry?"

"I'm drawing a map from what I can see up here."

"Oh."

"Let's see now," Suddenly getting quiet Ness continued, "we go that way…up there…turn left," Again so Paula could hear, "Ok I got I figured out follow me."

"Okay."

They walked along Ness' path until they saw a bear around one of the corners; Ness grabbed Paula and pulled her back, "Oww, Ness…"

"Bear…we need a plan," Ness took off his backpack and looked inside, "Bat, bread roll, 2 cookies…nothing like what I need…hmm…I could try blocking with my bracelet it is bronze, and I know bronze is hard." A light bulb turned on in his mind, "how much do you like that teddy bear?"

"This? I like it, why?"

"I could use it to block attacks, until it broke."

"But…," Paula sighed, and hugged her teddy one last time, "Here," She said, handing it to him. Looking around Paula noticed another path going right, "What about that way?"

Consulting his map he informed her, "It's a dead end."

"Hmm…" She started walking that way, but Ness turned and asked, "Why are you going that way? It's a dead end."

"I think I see a box, a gift box, over there."

"Where? Oh I see it." After a moment to think Ness decided, "Okay let's check that out first, but if the bear's still there we'll execute my plan."

"K." Paula smiled, happy that she got her way.

"Carefully and silently walk that way until we can't see the bear anymore."

They made their way to the gift box, they had to walk around a pool of disgusting-looking water, but when they reached it and opened it, a great charm was in it. Ness grabbed it and held his hand up high, "daDaDADA!"

"What are you doing?" Paula had a blank look on her face.

"I wonder. Here I've already got a travel charm, and I think this great charm will look better on you."

Paula put it on her wrist and looked at it, "So pretty."

"Come on, let's get that bear," Ness grabbed his bat.

"Ok, I'll run up to it while you use freeze on it, just try not to hit me."

"I'll try," Paula giggled a little.

"Hopefully your freeze will stun it long enough for me to nail it, alright? BREAK."

"You are strange."

"Whatever, let's go."

Ness ran as silently as he could until he was right behind the bear, giving Paula a thumbs up, he ducked.

"PSI FREEZE ALPHA!" A great gust of wind surrounded Paula and icicles shot out at the bear. The bear was frozen solid by the chill, but the ice started to crack. The bear was breaking free!

Ness jumped up and nailed the bear on the head. The ice shattered and the bear got up, looked around, seemingly to be confused, and ran off towards the entrance. This time the warmth lasted twice as long as when with the mole.

"It feels so nice…" Ness breathed.

"We should continue," Paula put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

They continued down the path and encountered another bear, this time it saw them. It rushed at Ness, "Use freeze!"

"Right! PSI FREEZE ALPHA!" She nailed the bear dead on, but this bear blocked with its hands.

It slashed at Ness, who blocked with the teddy bear. He jump and swung his bat. He successfully made contact with the bear's face. It was stunned for a moment but swing hard at Ness again. This time the teddy bear exploded into a pile of fluff.

Paula ran at the bear and hit it, with the frying pan Ness gave her, in its legs, it fell down. It slowly rose, and fled. Warmth came over the companions like before, only this time Paula felt like she had suddenly remembered a long forgotten ability. "Psi Freeze Beta..." she breathed.

"What was that?" Ness asked.

"What?" Paula snapped back to reality, "Sorry I zoned out for a second. I feel like I just remembered something important, a skill I had..."

"That happened to me too, when I used Rockin' Beta. I felt like I had remembered it from a long time ago but that couldn't be true."

"Oh well let's continue on, I wanna get out of this cave as soon as I can." Paula said, a little wary about continuing.

They continued onward using the same strategy to take out more bears, but they noticed their powers were harder to use every time.

"I don't think I'll be able to use Freeze again until I rest a while." Paula sighed and sat on the ground.

"Hmm, we'll just have to use physical attacks for a bit, I have a plan."

Ness pulled Paula up and they continued walking.

"Look, another gift box!" Ness ran ahead and opened it, "A candy 'Psi Caramel'! Psi! That's it, Paula."

"What is?"

"It's hard to use our powers because our Psi energy is low, here." Ness opened the wrapper, broke the bar in half and gave one half to Paula, "Eat up"

They both ate their halves and felt recharged, "Wow, it really works." Paula said.

Ness finally looked around; he was totally absorbed in the gift box up to this point, and noticed a Mondo Mole!

"Ness that thing looks tough."

"Look we just have to use our powers and we'll be fine, ok?"

"…ok."

"Ok, here's the plan, you keep using Freeze Beta until you can't then try and use Alpha until you can't. I'll be using Rockin' Beta, then Alpha too. Once we're both out, if it's not dead by then, just hit it as hard as you can, ok?"

"Right."

"Okay!"

They both ran forward in front of the Mondo Mole, "This is your second Your Sanctuary location, take it from me if you dare."

"PSI ROCKIN BETA!" "PSI FREEZE BETA!" Light and cold slashed at the Mondo Mole (A/N I'm not sure what element Rockin is so I'm assuming because Ness has Flash that Rockin is Light-based). It recoiled in pain but came back slashing its claws at Ness. It cut his left arm and sent him into the wall.

"Ness!"

"Don't stop attacking…" Ness got up, "PSI LIFEUP BETA! Better. Freeze isn't doing much. Do you have another power?"

"Fire."

"Use it"

"Stand beside me so I don't hit you." Ness ran beside her.

"PSI…"

"PSI…"

"ROCKIN…"

"FIRE…"

"BETA!"

"ALPHA!"

The combined attack damaged the mole but it was still standing. It slashed at Paula, and sent her flying back a few feet.

"Paula! You ok!"

No response.

"You stupid MOLE! PSI ROCKIN BETA!" This time the mole struggled to get up, but Ness ran forward and hit it as hard as he could with his bat. It stopped moving.

"Paula!" He touched her neck, "Whew, a pulse, she's just knocked-out."

He gently put his arms under her knees and neck, and carried her past the dead mole, outside.

"Wow…" Ness saw the Lilliput Steps Sanctuary Location.

"Ugh…What…Ness?" Paula woke up.

"You're awake!" Ness hugged her closely.

"Ness…" '_He's so sweet_'

"Oh, sorry, I was worried." A tear fell from his eyes. He let her down and quickly wiped the tear.

'_Aww, he does have a soft side_' "What's that rock in your pocket?"

Ness grabbed the sound stone and held it out, and more of the song played out. A second dot appeared on the stone.

"So it called me here for this."

"Let's go back to Twoson."

"Okay."

They went back into the cave, but unknown to them a shadow was watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N oooo spooky, shadow watching them…..so unoriginal I know, so sue me)


	6. New Friends & Lost Friends

A/N okay back to Russ…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Russ had pushed his way through the crowd and saw Ness standing beside a girl. Dan, following behind him, looked at the poster he had grabbed.

"No doubt about it, that's Paula." Dan informed.

"It looks like Ness has a girl friend. Hehe."

Dan sighed at Russ' comment, "So ar-"

"Russ? Dan? What are you two doing here?"

Russ and Dan looked up to see Ness had noticed them and was standing in front of them."

"Hey Ness, long time no see." To Russ, Dan whispered, "Get up you idiot."

"Hey Ness, looks like you finally found yourself a girlfriend."

Ness and Paula's faces instantly flared up at the thought, "No, no! It's not what you think. I just rescued her, because of the poster. Haha, yeah that's it, the poster."

Russ snickered and full of sarcasm he said, "Yeah that **must** be it."

As the argument continued Dan walked over to Paula, "So…you have PSI powers too?"

"Ya, I have Freeze alpha and beta, and Fire alpha."

"Ahh, PSI powers would be awesome. Hey I'm working on a devise that can give PSI powers to its wearer. Do you mind it I get a sample of your blood? You too Ness and Russ, can I have a blood sample?"

"I guess."

"Sure…"

"Will it hurt?"

"Nope." Dan opened his pack and pulled out a device that looked like a PHD, but with a needle point at the top. He touched their skin with it and a small red drop went up the needle. It didn't even bleed, "Perfect, thank you."

"What will that do?"

"Well I'm hoping that I will be able to isolate the unique gene that is located in your blood, if I can do that, assuming there is a gene, I may be able to give myself PSI powers, then I'll be of more use to Russ."

"You don't have to do that, even without powers you're still a genius, and with all your gadgets, you important, even without powers, mind you, **with** powers, you'd be even cooler."

"Thanks, but anyways, we just got here, and," Dan laughed a bit, "We saw one of the missing posters for Paula, and we were just going to save her, but I guess you beat us to it, by a day or so."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, **I** was in winters, until Russ flew into my window all of a sudden. What happened before that, well, Russ?"

"…No comment."

Growl… "Hmm…I'm hungry. Wanna grab a bit to eat?" Ness asked.

"Yeah!"

They walked to the department store, up the escalator, and to the burger shop. They proceeded in ordering four burgers, and sat down.

"You know, these things have almost no nutritional value…oww!"

"Shut up Dan."

Paula giggled, and Ness laughed. Russ and Ness didn't have much to talk about together because they lived near each other, but Dan and Ness were talking a lot, and Russ and Paula got to know each other too.

"Anyways, we should go."

"Oh ok, well I hope I'll see you again some day soon."

"Maybe you will."

"Dodododo" Dan popped his in from the side.

"…oooookkkkkaaaayyyy."

Russ and Dan walked out of the store, "OH NO!"

"What?" Dan turned to Russ.

"SEAN! We have to hurry! We have to get back to Onett, find him, and get back here before Ness is unprotected for too long!"

"Oh no, you're right, let's go."

"Wait!" Buzz Buzz flew out of Russ' hoodie, "Another ally is in this town Russ, and you must find him."

"Crap…maybe we could split up?" Russ asked, "No…that'd be dumb. Where is this person?"

Buzz Buzz, concentrated for a moment, the park."

"Okay let's hurry." Russ started running.

Dan started running after him. When they got to the park, Russ asked, "Any direction?"

"…There!" He pointed at a girl, about Russ' age, that was sitting under a tree. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, with a jacket. Her hair was red, and in a ponytail.

They walked over to her, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Apparently. You have PSI powers?"

She gasped, "How'd you know? Unlike Paula, I've always been good at hiding it."

"I could sense it." Buzz Buzz said drifting in the air beside Russ, "You must help us. Paula will be in danger if you don't. Ness, Paula, and two others, will defeat Gigyas, but without Russ, Dan, Sean, you, and four others, they will not even get the chance to try, before Gigyas' dark minions defeat them."

"…oh…"

"So, will you join us?"

Ness and Paula walked past them.

"Sure, I always felt like this day would come."

"Great, but we have to run. When I got here, this weird…creature, shot me to Winters and my friend Sean, to Onett."

Russ started running. Dan asked, "How fast can you run?"

The girl replied, "If I'm going to join you, can I at least know your names?"

"Oh, sorry, we're in such a hurry that we forgot. I'm Dan, and that's Russ."

"Pleased to meet you Dan, I'm Paige." They started running after Russ.

After about 5 minutes of running Russ slowed to a walk and the others caught up. By then they were in the forest between Twoson and Onett. As they walked, Russ and Paige got an intense shiver.

"You guys ok?"

Russ looked around, "Something very evil is here. Let's go before it finds Ness."

Sean flew through the air and landed in a soft spot on lookout hill.

"We were defeated so easily! I must learn a new skill if I can be able to defeat us." For hours, he went around fighting snakes, runaway dogs, and spiteful crows until a warmth came over him and a memory unlocked, "…Psi inferno beta…," he breathed.

"I should go meet up with Russ, if he's in Twoson."

Sean ran though Onett until he saw a group of kids walking in his direction. There were two boys, and a girl. One of the boys vaguely resembled his friend, Russ. He squinted to try to see better, but failed. As he continued to walk he noticed one of the boys pointing at him and talking to the girl.

"Who's the girl?" Sean whispered to himself, "Wait! That's Russ, and…hey…that's Daniel, our friend from Winters." Sean started running, "but who's the girl?"

"Is that Sean?" Paige asked.

"Yup, that's Sean."

"Hey!" Sean yelled.

"Hi!"

"Who's that?" Sean asked as he looked at Paige.

"Oh this is Paige, Dan and I met her in Twoson." Russ answered.

They started walking again to Twoson. Grrrrrrr.

"Oops, I guess I'm hungry," Sean said. He started blushing at looked down to hide it. We all laughed.

"I know, let's have a picnic!" Paige proposed.

"Sure, I'm ok with that how about you?" Dan agreed.

"Yes!" Sean yelled out.

"That sounds good."

"Over here!" Paige had already run off and found a clear spot of grass and started to roll out a blanket. They all walked over, put down are backpacks, got out their food and started eating.

"Wait, I forgot to get some food…" Her voice trailed off, as did her smile.

"Here, I've got plenty," Dan said as he handed her one of his sandwiches.

"Thanks!" Paige's eyes lit up and her smile came back as she dug into the sandwich, "Mmm, this is good."

As we ate Russ noticed a drop of rain land on his backpack, "Oh no, it's starting to rain, we got to find shelter."

"No problem," Dan said as he pulled out a portable tent and set it up. They all scrambled inside with their stuff. It suddenly started to rain a lot harder.

"Whew, that was close." Sean was right if Dan hadn't brought his tent they would have been soaked. They all sat in the tent looking bored.

"It's dark out," Paige said.

"Hey it is," Russ said as he grabbed his sleeping bag. Again Paige didn't have one, but Sean had brought an extra, incase of emergency. They were all pretty tired and fell asleep fast.

Dan woke up with the sun as usual, much to his distress. Today he didn't want to, since no one else did, but it's hard to break a 4-year habit. He got up at looked at his friends, Russ and Sean, who had always encouraged him, were sleeping on their sides looking like they were fighting aliens in their dreams, and his new friends Paige was on her back sleeping so peacefully.

"I guess I won't wake them," Dan whispered to himself.

Dan carefully stepped over Sean and Paige then opened the tent door, the rain had stopped, and stepped outside.

A year ago during a trip to a mysterious island he was attacked and lost his right eye. He used my remaining eye to construct a mechanical eye that could act like a regular one, but that could zoom about a hundred times further than a regular eye. It was installed by his father and it worked perfectly. He could also see using infrared and night vision.

He surveyed the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He grabbed something he had been working on; He called it, the Crusher Rifle .He hope that when it was done, it would be stronger that his Automatic Laser Rifle. A noise disrupted his thinking and he turned to see what it was. He noticed Paige get up and come outside too.

"Hello stranger," Dan said as joke. She laughed softly.

"Hello stranger, to you to. What are you doing?"

"Working of a rifle I'm making. Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I usually get up now and read for a while," She answered.

"You look very tired, do you want some coffee? I always bring coffee. I have tea too, or you could have hot chocolate," She looked cold but, for all he knew, she could have been cast Psi Fire lightly around herself.

"Oh, hot chocolate please."

Dan thought, '_Ok so maybe she was cold, but have to admit that would have been cool._'

"I steaming cup of hot chocolate coming up," Dan said as he went back inside. He grabbed his kettle stand, it was a stove element supported by four stands, and had a place for a fire below the element. Dan pulled out my lighter, lit a fire, and put the kettle, which had some water in it, on the element. After about 3 minutes the water was hot enough. I poured some of the water in a cup, then I grabbed a hot chocolate container, opened and scooped three scopes, stirred it and gave it to Paige.

"Thank you" Paige said quietly, she was obviously tired.

"No problem," Dan replied. He brought a blanket out and put it on the wet grass. Paige and Dan sat on it. We continued talking for a while until Russ and Sean finally woke up.

"What's for breakfast?" The half-conscious Russ asked.

"Scrambled eggs," Dan had taken the liberty to make breakfast. He had plastic plates too so everyone grabbed one and some eggs and started eating.

"Mmm, these are good," Russ said, now fully-conscious, "I didn't know you cooked."

"Yup, I took a course at the boarding school."

"So what are we doing anyways?"

"Oh, we haven't told you yet." Dan said.

"Well, our first job is to protect Ness from Gigyas' Minions, and our second task is to find the second song. You see, Ness has a sound stone that he got from Buzz Buzz; he has to find eight pieces of a song. For us, there are eight, but instead of one stone, we get a stone from every point. This is to further enhance Ness' strength.

After breakfast they packed up their stuff, it took Dan a little more because he had to put the tent away, and headed down the path to the Twoson forest. It was just like before but Russ seemed uneasy. He had an untrusting look on his face.

"What's wrong Russ?" Paige asked sympathetically.

"What? Oh, nothing, just something doesn't feel right here," He said, like he had come out of a trance

Dan' hair stood on edge as he used his mechanical eye to look for infrared images. That's when he saw it. Dan gasped; he saw a huge body of heat that covered the whole forest as far as he could see.

"Guys, prepare yourselves!" Dan yelled as the heat slowly shrunk into a body-like figure and stepped forward so he could see it without the aid of infrared. It looked like a teenage boy but about six feet tall

"Muahahahaha, so I finally meet the children who oppose my master," he mocked, "how pathetic."

"Watch it man," Russ shot back.

"So you're Gigyas," Dan said, "hmm, I expected more."

"Ha, you are mistaken," the man said, "I am but a minion of the one of whom you speak, I am the great Crius (Cr"I"us), Personal Bodyguard of Gigyas!"

"Now I will separate you so you will never find the eight song pieces," Crius said, "PSI Separation Omega!"

All of a sudden they were all engulfed in a sphere of light and sent of in separate directions.

"Paige! Russ! Sean! No!" Dan yelled but he knew he could do nothing but try to find them later. Then suddenly everything went black as he felt himself lose consciousness.

A/N OH YEAH Longer than previous chapter. LONGEST. W00.


	7. Separate Adventures

A/N this is the group's experiences after the separation.

Chapter 7

"Ugh," Paige groaned as she began to regain, "Where am I?

She slowly got up and looked around. The sphere was gone and she was in a field surrounded by mountains and trees that were smaller than her waist.

"What a weird place, Russ!" no response, "Sean!" still nothing, "Dan!" no noises could be heard except the soft rustling of a nearby bush.

She cautiously walked towards it preparing herself for whatever might jump out at her. When she reached the bush there was nothing behind it, just the wind. She sighed, a sigh of relief that there was nothing harmful but also a sigh of disappointment as if she wanted something to keep her company.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself and before she could think of an answer saw noticed a person running towards her from afar.

"Who's that," she wondered.

After what seemed like an eternity the figure was close enough to see it was human and probably around her age too. The kid stopped in front of her and started panting. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and black jeans. He had brown hair and a scar running down his face.

"H…e…l…l…o," he said out-of-breath.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"I am…Chris."

"Oh," she said, "Where are we?"

"Yes this is the Eternal Plain," Chris answered, "If we go back the way I came we will get to Vangit, my hometown."

They started walking and kept talking the whole way. It seemed like only minutes that they reached the outskirts of Vangit.

"Here we are, Vangit, know for its…its…hmm I guess there's nothing special about it," He broke out laughing, "oh well it's still my home."

"O…k," Paige said as she saw some clouds start forming, "Uh oh, it's going to rain soon and I don't have anywhere to stay out of it."

"Why don't you come to my place you look hungry," he proposed, "I have plenty of food."

"That'd be great, thanks," she was glad to have a place out of the rain to go.

Chris led her to a small house with only three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen/living area.

"I know, I know, it doesn't look like much but its better then being outside isn't it?"

"Yeah I wasn't complaining."

"So, are you hungry?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"I've got some hamburgers, how's that sound?"

"Mmm, I love hamburgers."

Chris started cooking the burgers as Paige continued to look around. It took about 15 minutes to cook the burgers but they were finally done. Chris and Paige sat down in front of his television.

"Scientists are puzzled by a strange glowing sphere in the Vangit sewers," said the news reporter.

Paige gasped, _another sphere, what do I do, I can't fight it._ I also need that stone Russ has.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked sympathetically.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing, nothing I'm fine."

"Come on, it doesn't take a genius to know something is wrong."

"I know what that sphere is," she said and pointed at the TV

"You do? What is it?"

"It's the guardian of the sound piece and I have to defeat it…," her voice started quivering.

"Oh," Chris was stunned at the information he received, "Well I'll help you,"

"Ok!" she yelled out, "Let's go."

"Ok hold on," He disappeared into the bedroom and came out with two daggers, sheathed on his arms, with the handles near his hands, "Ok let's go."

The two walked out and noticed the manhole cover and hopped down it. They started walking on the walkway until they found the sphere.

"Get ready," Paige warned.

"I know," Chris said and whipped his hands down, making the daggers fall out of their sheaths but as they fell past his hands he caught they and held them readily. Paige closed her eyes and concentrated, "PSI Blade Alpha!" two glowing daggers started forming on her arms until they were solid, and she was ready too.

Sounds. All Dan could hear where a bunch of faint noises. He floated in a lake of his existence, only being aware that he was alive. Alive! He's alive! He tried to reach out but failed. The peacefulness was disturbed by noises in the distant.

"Hello!" He shouted, "Who's there?"

His voice was only in his mind and was heard by no one. '_Where am I?_' All his stuff was gone and he floated in an eternal darkness. All of a sudden something rattled the world and the darkness turned a blinding white light.

"Ugh," Dan said, this time, out loud.

"He's coming to," A voice told someone.

"Wonderful."

Dan slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the light. When he did he saw a room of doctors. He must have been in a hospital bed. A small tube was going into his arm. When he tried to get up his muscles didn't let him.

"Wow," The nearest doctor warned, "Take it slowly."

"Where am I?" Dan asked, "How long have I been here?"

"You are in the town of Tratica," The doctor answered, "and you've been here for a day when Sara found you unconscious in there room."

Ouch! Dan felt a sharp pain in his head, "Oww, why does my head hurt."

"You flew through a window," The doctor laughed, "Oh I'm Dr. Macleod."

I tried to get up again and managed to sit up, a couple of the nurses gasped at that.

"He recovered so quickly," One said.

"My inventions repaired my cell damage quickly."

"You seem fine," Dr. Macleod reported, "you are free to go."

"Thanks," Dan said and proceeded in getting up, "Hey wait where's my gear."

"Oh you mean the stuff that was found near you?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yeah, is it here?"

"It's all right here," she handed me my stuff.

"All of it?"

"Yes it was all found and brought here," She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Dan walked out, actually he limped slightly, the door and out into the street. Looking around, he saw buildings lining the road and people walking around. To his right, he saw a girl running towards him. He thought she was just running but she stopped in front of him.

"Hi…" The girl said. She had obviously run for a while because she was out of breath.

"Hi?" Dan said wondering who she was.

"You're the person that was in the hospital yesterday right?"

"Yeah, they said I flew through a window."

"So it was you," she said, "I'm Sara you flew into my window."

"Oh…Umm…I guess I should say sorry for breaking your window."

"What? Why?" Sara asked, "You flew into a window," She laughed, "I'm more worried about finding out if you were alright and I can see you are, but you got to work on your steering."

"Yup, I'm fine, but what do you mean steering?" Dan informed her.

"Wow, you sure recovered fast." She was struck with awe, Dan, with confusion.

"Right…anyways, umm…bye."

"Wait," Sara said as if to want something, "where are you going?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where this is."

"Hmm…I got it. I'll be your guide."

"Why do you want to lead me around?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay whatever lead away."

Sara led me around the town showing me everything. Something told me liked showing people around. I pulled out my GPS and turned it on. A satellite started scanning the earth to find the GPS.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, as the GPS started flashing "NO SIGNAL"

"What's wrong?" Sara had spun around to face me.

"My GPS says no signal, where is this place?"

Sara suddenly looked distressed, "You aren't from here?…uh…I have to go now bye!"

"Hey wait…!" She was gone, "Something funny is going on,"

Dan decided to get a bird's eye view of the town. Dan put on this jetpack and turned on the jetpack but nothing happened. "It must be broken." He got out his tool kit, and modified it to fit on his legs. "I hope this works." He turned it on, and it hummed, telling him it was working. "Ok not for a test." He bent his legs and jumped, the jetpack instantly shot a burst out, and Dan was launched into the air.

"Ahh!" Dan saw something so startling he almost lost control, "What is that?"

He saw a glowing light about 5 kilometers away. As he started falling again the jetpack shot a burst again to stop his decent.

"Ok it works, but it's not really a jetpack anymore, more a jump-pack, hmm…but not really a pack, oh well, jump-pack it is."

He bent his legs and jumped towards the light, he shot up into the air again, after about 2 seconds a couple of people with wings stopped in front of him.

"Halt!" One said.

Since it wasn't a jetpack anymore he couldn't stop, "Ahh!" He collided with on of the guards and both started falling, Dan faster, because he was more aerodynamic, no wings. The jump-pack stopped him at the ground, and he noticed the guard was still falling.

"I've got to catch him." He stood under where the guard was going to land, and saw the other guard coming, but he know the other guard wouldn't reach the first in time.

"Got to time this right…" Just before the guard landed on him, Dan jumped, the force of his jump countered the speed of the guards descend.

Dan could see that the glowing light was one of the spheres and he had to get to it.

"You are an outsider, why would you save one of us?"

"One of whom…?" Dan was confused. Sure the guard looked different, wings and all, but what did he mean by outsider?

"You came from the outside why would you save him?"

"I…uh…I…" Dan could think of a reason he just did.

"Stop it father!" someone behind him said.

"Sara, go home," the guard said.

"Father he isn't who you think," Sara argued, "He was sent here by an evil power, he didn't do anything."

"He may be dangerous."

"But he might not be dangerous."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just can."

"Umm…may I…say something?" Dan asked.

"Why was he heading for the sphere?" Sara's father asked.

"I was…" Dan tried to say.

"I don't know but he didn't mean any harm."

"EXCUSE ME!" Dan shouted as loud as he could, "If you need to know I am on a mission to get the eight sound stone pieces from the spheres so my friends and I can defeat an evil conqueror named Gigyas."

"Oh," Sara said.

"Oh," Her father replied, "we are trying to get the sound stone out of the sphere but it attacks us, can you help?"

"Sure!" Dan was glad he didn't have to fight them.

"I'm coming," Sara said almost immediately, "You may need help and I'm pretty strong."

"Alright I could use a hand, come on!" Dan jumped off into the air and pulled out his energy rifle, his friend Jeff had always been better at naming his inventions. Dan looked down to see a pair of wings appear out of Sara's back.

"Wow," Dan whispered in awe.

Sara pulled out a bow and prepared for battle.

Pain. Something hard kicked Russ's side and he sprung up.

"So you finally got up. It's about time!" a female voice yelled at him.

"Oww," Russ's groggy voice complained, "Where am I, Who are you?"

"You're in the town of Uoshia my name is Kate," she answered, "Now get up before someone sees you lying there."

"Oh," Russ struggled to get up and managed to for a few seconds until he got dizzy and started to fall over. He noticed the female voice belonged to a girl that had very long brown hair, it almost hit the ground. She was a little shorter than Russ and wore a green T-shirt and skirt.

"Good," Kate said as she caught him, "Come on I'll support you but try to walk.

They began slowly walking to Kate's house.

"How'd I get here? Right, Psi Separation."

"What?" Kate asked, "Psi Separation?"

"Yeah that's the last thing I remember," Russ began, "A kid named Crius used Psi Separation on us and then I woke up here."

"Hmm, I wondered how you got here," Kate said.

"I have to go," Russ said, "I have to find the eight pieces of the sound stone song."

"You what?" she blurted out, "I think I know where one is."

"You do?" he asked, "How?"

"I found this glowing sphere that said it is guarding the sound stone."

"You have to show me where it is."

"Alright," she said and disappeared into the back room and came out with a staff, "Let's go."

Russ walked out the door following Kate and the two companions started off out into the countryside.

"So, why do you need to get the sound stones?" Kate said, breaking the silence.

"If I play all 8 at once I might be able to defeat Gigyas."

"Oh," Kate is still puzzled about something but didn't ask anything else.

"Here it is," Kate said after they had walked for a while.

"So it's in this cave?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, the sphere is inside."

"Ok thanks," Russ said, "I guess I should say bye."

"Why?" Kate asked, "I'm not going back."

"What you can't come with me."

"Why can't I?"

"Umm…I don't know," Russ answered, "Why do you want to."

"My life is boring," she began, "I want some excitement, I want to travel, and something tells me if I go with you I'll get to."

"Well I could use some help so you're gratefully welcomed to my group."

"Group?" she said quizzically, "You were the only one that landed here."

"I know, but I have three other friends," he started, "we just go separated."

"Oh, well let's go."

They walked into the cave. It is dark and humid.

"I can't see a thing," Kate noted.

"P…S…I…Flash!" Russ yelled and a glowing orb formed in his hand, "There."

Kate laughed, "I guess that works."

They continued walking in silence until they saw the sphere. It is across a large gap and the only way across is a narrow path that looked very dangerous to cross. Russ looked over the edge to see how far down it is.

"Eee," he said, "looks pretty far."

"Then don't fall."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"No I'm serious; if you fall I can't catch you."

"Oh," he said.

They slowly inched their way across the narrow bridge towards the sphere.

"…w...ke...p...ean….wa.e.u." A voice spoke to Sean. Someone shook his shoulder, and forced him back into consciousness, "Wake up Sean!" The voice was suddenly clear and as Sean slowly opened his eyes he saw Brian, Dan's friend.

"Brian?"

"Thank goodness you woke up."

"What are you doing here?"

"…I go to school here…with Dan…in Winters."

"We're in Winters?"

"Yeah, but why are YOU here?"

"I don't know…," Sean though for a moment, "PSI Separation. That's right. We are looking for the sound stones."

"What are the sound stones?"

"They're little spherical shaped stones about this big." Sean estimated the size of Russ' and tried to show it.

"Oh. I haven't seen one. I have seen a glowing sphere about twenty times that size, though."

"What, you have?" Sean got up, surprised he could.

"I'll show you, if you'd like."

"Please."

"Okay, but it's dangerous so I got to grab some stuff."

"Heh, you're as bad as Dan with all your gadgets."

Brian ran off, for about 5 minutes. When he returned Sean could hear a slight metallic whining sound as Brian walked.

"What's that noise?"

Brian pulled up his pant-leg partially, "I make these. They enhance my running speed, and jump height, watch." Brain burst off running faster than Sean had ever seen someone run. Then he stopped, flexed his legs, and shot off in the air, and came down perfectly.

"…cool."

"That's all you grabbed?"

"No, I also got these," Brian opened his jacket to reveal two extremely modified desert eagles and tons of ammo; "I have PSI powers, or more specifically, time powers."

"…cool. I use fire, and burn things."

"Nice. I can make small fluxes in time; I use that to shoot super fast by speeding up time for the gun and me. Let's go."

Brian and Sean started off towards the cave Brian said he saw the sphere in.

"Look out." A crocodile that was standing on its hide legs.

"This is a good opportunity to show you my PSI powers, Brian."

"No, let me."

"Oh, okay, have at it."

"Don't do anything! PSI FLUX ALPHA!" Brian opened fire on the crocodile.

Sean looked over at him and saw a black purple aura smoking of Brian. Brian's hands were moving so fast Sean could only see a blur.

"Uh, Brian, you're not shooting." The gun wasn't making any noise and the crocodile.

The croc was dangerously close now. An extremely loud noise came from Brian, or his guns. A solid line of bullets came out of his guns and hit the croc. Instead of puncturing the creature they merely hit it with force and vanished. After the onslaught, the croc ran off.

"What were those?"

"Those, my friend, were normal bullets."

"But they didn't puncture the croc."

"I used my time powers to pull them back before they did, see." Brian pushed the clip release button, and Sean could see that all the bullets were back in the clip.

"Cool!"

"Let's go."

They continued onward through the cave until they saw a large cavern. They stood beside the entrance and peeked inside.

"That's it."

"Okay I'll grab my better guns." Brian reached into his jacket and pulled out two 8 cm, and new ammo clips, "Armour piercing bullets."

They slowly walked into the room, towards their goal.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Objectives: Protect Ness Find The Sound ...

A/N This is an important chapter. Kind of :p

Chapter 8

Paige and Chris' POV

Paige and Chris edged towards the sphere slowly.

"It's not doing anything."

"Hmm…" Paige walked up to it and poked it with her Psi blades and it exploded into a portal, through the portal, Paige could see the stone, so she grabbed Chris' arm jumped in, pulling Chris with her.

They fell for a few seconds then appeared in an empty space, no sound stone.

"What's this?" Paige looked around and saw four circles, three closed, and one that they came through.

"What do we do?" Chris asked.

"I have an idea, Psi Freeze Alpha!" A pillar of ice shot up but only a meter.

"I'm guessing their twenty meters up. Can you do that nineteen more times?"

Paige glared at him, "No."

"Look another one is opening! Who are they?"

"Dan! Don't come through!" Paige warned

"Another opened, and the last one."

"No! Russ! Sean! Dan! Don't come through!"

Dan and Sara's POV

Dan and Sara edged closer to the sphere, but after it was unmoving for a few minutes Dan decided to touch it.

"Be careful."

"Uh huh," He touched it and it opened into a portal it opened to a white room. Dan looked inside but saw nothing, and figured it was just the edge of the portal, "Let's go" Dan jumped in.

"Okay." Sara, who had been standing with her wings inside, jumped in after him.

Russ and Kate's POV

Russ and Kate finally found the sphere.

"There it is!"

"I can see that."

"You know you really need to get into the spirit of things."

"Whatever."

"Let's jump it, okay" Russ asked.

"Sure."

Russ and Kate ran up and jump at the sphere, but as they swung their weapons it opened and they fell inside.

Sean and Brian's POV

Sean and Brian ran towards the sphere, and Brian shot it once. The sphere opened revealing whiteness.

"What do you suppose that is?"

"Maybe, it's where the stone is."

"Probably, let's go."

They jumped into it.

Everyone's POV

Russ and Kate, Dan and Sara, and Sean and Brian, all dropped down to where Paige and Chris were.

They all landed softly, like Paige and Chris had, "I told you not to come down here!"

"What?" Dan said, "When?"

"Yeah, I didn't see or hear you." Russ said.

"Me neither." Sean put in.

"Oh." Paige was surprised, "Well, no matter, we have to find a way out of here."

"Sara," Dan turned to her, "We can get out but I don't think my jump-pack will have enough power to get two people out."

"Jump-pack," Russ asked, "what's that?"

"My jet-pack broke, so I modified it to shoot a small burst when I jump and land, so I can jump super high. I could modify the one you have, too. Did it break?"

"My wha…? Oh!" Russ pulled off the jet-pack, "It looks ok."

"Hey, maybe if I use both I can get myself and one other up, It'd take a few trips though."

"I could use my…" Sara stopped when she saw Dan signaling not to tell them, "Ha, ha, never mind."

Dan grabbed Russ' jet pack, checked to make sure it was fine and strapped it on, "Ok, which hole?"

"Ours went to a sewer in a town called Vangit." Paige replied.

"Ours goes to a cave in Winters." Sean said.

"Ours goes to …umm…Uoshia?" Russ asked Kate.

"Ours went to a normal village, so let's not go there." Dan said.

"Let's go up the Winters path. Since we know where that is." Russ suggested.

"Yeah okay let's do this." Dan started shuttling people up to Winters.

"I think we need to split up. There is no way to protect Ness _and_ find the other sound stones, right?" Sean asked once everyone was up and out of the cave.

"Yeah, I agree." Russ stated, "Since we have to protect Ness from really strong enemies, the group to protect Ness should be at least 5 or 6 people. Wait a second, who are you people?"

Buzz Buzz flew out of Russ' hoodie, and looked at the enlarged group, he had been sleeping throughout the whole separation thing, "What! You found the other four so quickly!"

"There you are. I thought you might have fallen out." Russ laughed, and told Buzz Buzz what happened to him.

"The bug is talking! Eww!" Kate said, and hid behind Chris.

(A/N Everyone was standing in a circle beside the person they found, so clockwise this order: Russ, Kate, Chris, Paige, Dan, Sara, Brian, and Sean beside Russ. Just thought I'd clarify that.)

"I think that's cool," Sara looked at Buzz Buzz closely, and returned to where she was standing.

"Well, I'm Russ, and this is Kate," Russ introduced.

"I'm Sean, I brought Brain. Russ and Dan already know him."

"My name is Daniel. Call me Dan, and this is Sara."

"I'm Paige, this is Chris."

"Now that we know each other, I think before we choose groups, we should see what everyone can do. I'll start," Everyone stood behind him, "Psi Ultima Alpha!" Light slashed \ direction then that direction, then in the middle, and exploded. "Psi Flash Alpha!" A huge flash of light temporarily blinded the group, except Dan's right eye (A/N His mechanical eye). "I also have life-up alpha, but I think that's obvious. My weapon of choice is a bat. I'm also pretty good at picking locks."

"Alright, I only have one power at the moment but I have the Beta version of it so yeah. Psi Inferno Beta." Sean formed a ten foot high flame that erupted from the ground, causing the group to step back, "My weapon is a wrench."

"I don't actually have any powers, but I have a knack for inventing and modifying machines. My right eye was shot on a trip to a weird island, so I built a mechanical eye and my father installed it." Dan showed everyone. "Plus, I have been working on this," He held up a weapon that looked like a bracer but with a laser on top, "All I need is a blood sample from all of you," All gave him one he put the blood on a rock that was in a side chamber of the laser, instantly it reacted from the blood of 9 Psi users (A/N the 7 others + Ness and Paula), "Ok watch,"

He pressed a few buttons and a trigger folded out and slid into his hand. A blade cut a tiny slice of the charged Psium, put it in the barrel chamber, and powered up. "I don't know how powerful this will be. Russ can you brace me." Russ walked over and braced Dan, as he pulled the trigger. A huge laser shot out and knocked both Russ and Dan to the ground a few feet back, "Wow, ok, I'll set the charge a little lower next time. Oh and my weapon is a laser rifle."

Paige was next, "I have two powers but one is my weapon so I'll show you my other power, Psi Freeze Alpha!" A one meter high ice pillar, "My weapon is another ability of mine, Psi Blades Alpha!" Like before two blades solidified from her wrists.

"I have heal alpha, which can cure sunstrokes and colds, my weapon is a staff," Kate informant.

"I have two daggers for my weapon, and I have the ability to control weak minds, you are all Psi users so your minds aren't weak, thus I can't show my power, I can also use shadows to move around, currently I can only move if the shadows are all connected though."

"I have…umm…I haven't actually learned any powers, but I…have…wings." Sara expected to get laughed at, but everyone was just watching for them.

"Come on show us. You know after I saw you I _was_ wondering why your shirt had two neat cuts in the back."

"Oh ok." Sara materialized her wings (A/N they disappear when not used so she just made them "come out" of her back)

"Wow, they're so pretty." Kate said silently, "So you can actually fly with those."

"Yes," Sara took to the air and soared up to the clouds and took out her bow. There was a rock lying on the ground in front of where she took off, so she aim and shot the rock dead on.

"Nice shot!" Russ said after she came down.

Sara started to put her wings away, "Wait, don't get rid of them, they look so beautiful."

"Oh ok," Sara kept them out, "Whew, it's more comfortable this way. Oh and as you can see I use a composite bow."

"Ok I can modify time to my liking, because of this I can shoot really fast. Watch this." Brain pulled out his mod-ed dessert eagles, "Psi Flux Alpha!"

Again like while he was with Sean, it appeared like Brian wasn't doing anything, but after a second; a stream of bullets came out and obliterated a boulder he had targeted. Then the bullets returned to the gun.

"My weapons are two pistols; I have two sets of bullets, normal, and armour-piercing."

"Okay so we need to pick who is going on which team."

"Sara, how long can you stay in the air before you get tired?" Russ asked.

"Hours, if I'm flying gently I can go for about 7 hours." Sara answered.

"Ok, you are definitely coming with the protect Ness team."

"But, being able to fly could help collect the sound stones too." Sean said.

"True, maybe her talents would be more needed to collect the sound stone."

"Okay, who can climb ropes?"

"I can," Brain spoke up.

"Alright, who can swim quickly?"

"I can," Kate spoke this time.

"Okay," Russ said, taking a leadership position, "The team that will protect Ness will consist of: Dan, Paige, Sean, and Chris and I. The team that will get the sound stones will be: Sara, your team leader, Brian, and Kate. Now we need to get to Ness first, Buzz Buzz?"

"Oh that ability, but only 7 of you have Psi powers. Maybe that device of Dan's will substitute. Try it"

"Okay we all have to say a part of, Psi Power Fusion Speed Warp Alpha!"

"P…"

"S…"

"I…"

"Power…"

"Fusion…"

"Speed…"

"Warp…"

"Alpha!"

Russ suddenly felt like he could see the entire world, quickly finding Ness, he focused on a position near him. They appeared and looked around. The town was covered by clouds, making it hard to see.

"Dan, anyone alive?"

"One second," Dan scanned around in infrared mode, "I see warm bodies all over the place, but, wait…, a few are grouped together."

"Where's Ness? Remember there's him and Paula so don't mind the single bodies."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Two bodies are under the ground," Pointing north, Dan continued, "That way."

"Okay, so Sara, you and your team go."

"Right," Sara turned, but looked back, "See you around Dan."

"Bye, Sean," Brian said.

"Don't get yourself killed, Russ," Kate quickly stated.

Sara and her team ran off, Sara quickly hide her wings so she wouldn't alarm any of the townspeople.

After waving them goodbye Russ turned to their objective or the direction of it anyways.

"Okay guys let's go!"

Russ, Sean, Dan, Paige, and Chris burst off running. They ran past the drugstore, and turned right. Running up the street, they saw a circus tent to their right.

(A/N For all you non-Earthbound players, the town is called Theed, I didn't mention it before because they don't know it's called that yet)

"That's where the group of people are, but the people I think are Ness and Paula are still ahead," Dan said.

"Okay you navigate."

Dan led the group right, then left, going north. The bodies were in a graveyard.

"Maybe they are people who just died."

"No, people don't get buried that fast."

They entered the graveyard until they were directly above the warm bodies.

"Look out!" Dan looked up to see a UFO about to crash into them.

They team jumped out of the way just in time and looked into the hole it made.

"Ne-"

"Quiet! He can't know we're here, remember."

"Right, sorry, I'm just glad it was him. Is that Jeff?"

"It is Jeff. Wow, He's one of Ness' allies? He doesn't have any powers either though."

Russ stood up, "We have to hide so they don't see us when they come out."

The group ran behind a nearby tree, watching the impact hole. A gravestone beside the hole moved to reveal a passage and out came Ness, Paula, and Jeff.

(A/N I'll use an "enter" to separate Ness' group and Russ' group. Like this gap)

"So I'm Jeff, Paula called me here to save you."

"Thanks Jeff, I'm Ness. That was quite the entrance." Ness laughed

"So we were on our way to stop the leader of the zombies. Will you help us?" Paula asked.

"Sure."

A shiver ran down Paige's back, "Z-z-z-zombie…"

"It makes sense, I'm mean, the theory of zombies is farfetched, but it explains why the town looks so vacant and dark." Dan checked his watch, "It's 2 in the afternoon, but the clouds are blocking the sun."

"We'd better follow them," Russ turned to follow Ness, "Dan keep watching around for enemies."

"Right." Dan started looking around for extra bodies. He had counted the number of warm bodies before they had found Ness and Paula.

Russ' Team stealthily followed Ness' group. Watching very closely, but being cautious not to be seen. As they turned past the hotel Ness had stopped on the road beside the circus tent. He was talking on a cell phone.

"What's he saying? Don't you have some kind of ranged listening device Dan?" Russ asked.

Dan put a pair of head phones on and held a gun-like machine at Ness.

"_...Zombie paper?"_

"_Yeah, it'll solve any Zombie problems, just put it on the floor and wait."_

"_Okay, but I can't get to Twoson, the buses don't come here."_

"_No problem, I sent it to you with a Mach Pizza delivery man."_

"_Okay, thanks again Apple Kid, bye."_

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about Zombie paper. The other person on the line was Apple Kid. I think he's an inventor from Twoson."

"What's Zombie paper?"

"I don't know, Apple kid said it'll solve any Zombie problems and that a Mach Pizza delivery guy would bring it to him."

The team watched as Ness, Paula, and Jeff all sat on a bench. They just sat there, for 3 minutes. Then, finally, the delivery guy came running up gave something to Ness and ran off. Ness looked at the paper, shrugged and walked into the circus tent. He was only gone for about a minute before he returned and walked into the hotel.

"So, are we going to camp out?"

"We have to watch him all night though."

"Not a problem," Dan pulled out a tripod, and set a life detector on top, "This thing will alert me when it detects any additional life in this area." (A/N he seems to have unlimited backspace)

"Can we stay at the hotel?"

"Okay Ness knows me, Dan, and Sean. Paige and Chris, since Ness doesn't know you, you'll have to get a room for five." Russ ordered, "It'll be better to watch him if we are closer,"

"All of us in the same room?" Paige was a little nervous about sharing a room with four guys she hardly knew.

"Is that bad?" Russ said, totally oblivious to her problem.

"Russ, if you haven't noticed, she's a girl." Sean told him.

"So?" Everyone except Russ saw the problem.

"Aww, never mind, guys, I'll manage."

Paige and Chris walked into the hotel and asked for a room for five people.

"I'm sorry, but all rooms only hold four people." The hotel clerk said.

"Maybe we should get two rooms then, you guys in one and me in the other," Paige suggested to Chris.

Feeling kind of, put on the spot, he stuttered, "Umm…M-maybe we should asked Russ."

"Fine, I guess we could ask." They walked out, and proposed the idea.

"Sure I guess, but who'll be in the room alone?"

"Me. I'll be on the other side of Ness' room." Paige quickly said before anyone else could.

"Sure, that works."

"Thank you!"

Paige and Chris re-entered the hotel, and got the two rooms. Paige went straight to her room. Chris came out, gave Russ the room key, and watched outside Ness' room to make sure Ness didn't come out and surprise them. Once everyone was in Russ' room, Chris got Paige, and the team had a meeting to discuss what they would do.

"Dan you have that life scanner?" Russ asked, trying to take inventory.

"Yeah," Dan pointed to the machine in the corner, "right over there."

"Good. Everyone get some rest so we watch Ness tomorrow."

Paige went back to her room, and everyone fell asleep. An hour later, Dan was awakened by his life scanner. He got out of bed and ran over to it as quickly and quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake the others unless it was serious.

"Let's see here…nothing's changed. Strange." He changed the mode to look for the zombies, "All the zombies are in the tent! This could be our change to get rid of them." He turned and looked at his friends, "It can wait till morning." He got back into bed and quickly returned to sleep.

A/N I love this way of telling the story. It's like the original but from a different perspective. But fear not, the real threat will show itself in the next chapter.


	9. The First Encounter

A/N this is the chapter, where things get interesting. At least for me.

Chapter 9

Dan woke up at 6 o'clock as usual. Noticing that he had extra time he decided to finish working on his Crusher Rifle.

"Ungh…," Russ stretched with arms and he awoke. He got out of bed and looked out the window. Darkness met his eyes when he had expected sunlight, "Stupid zombie town with its stereotypical dark sky."

He continued his grumbling until the other boys woke up.

"What's the racket?" Sean mumbled.

They all got up, slowly, and told Chris to go get Paige, and Dan to check to see if Ness had left yet. After 5 minutes he returned with Paige.

"Aww, Paula is sitting beside Ness' bed, watching him sleep." Dan had used his eye on infrared to scan Ness' room.

Chris returned with Paige, "Okay, are we going to leave?"

"We need to get outside before Ness and Paula do so we'd best leave now."

The group grabbed their stuff and checked out. Once outside the group found a comfortable patch of grass and sat, waiting. Russ lay down against a tree and tried to catch up on some sleep. Paige sat against the same tree and fixed some loose hairs. Sean stood against the tree and stared at the sky. Chris jumped up into the tree and sat on one of the branches. Dan set up the life detector and decided to share his findings.

"Guys, last night the detector noticed that all the zombies have moved to the circus tent."

"The zombies did what?" Russ asked suddenly awake.

"Remember when Ness talked to Apple Kid about the 'zombie paper'?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with all the zombies being in the tent?"

"I think that delivery guy gave Ness the 'zombie paper'. After the delivery guy left Ness went into the tent for a minute. I think he put, whatever the 'zombie paper' is, in the tent and it attracted the zombies."

"Interesting, you think it really got all the zombies into the tent?"

"I looked around, and all of the zombie that were in the town, are now in the tent."

"What's that? Dan! Use your zooming eye thingy to see what that light up there is." Chris had seen a tiny light move in the sky.

"Huh?" Dan looked up at Chris

"Look up and zoom in on that tiny light that's moving." Chris jumped down and pointed at it. By now the whole group was trying to find it too.

"Over there?"

"Yeah that's the one!" Chris yelled.

"You're not in the tree anymore, no yelling. It's probably just a star."

"The clouds are blocking he sky you can't see the stars."

Dan looked at the light and zoomed in. It took him a few moments to zoom that far in, but when he finally saw it he gasped.

"What is it Dan?"

"Everyone get ready for a fight, I think Gigyas Minion #1 has just arrived. It's Crius!"

Russ grabbed his bat, "I've been itching for something to beat on."

Paige tried Psi Blades and formed her weapons, "I have to keep my concentration."

Dan grabbed his Crusher Rifle, "No time like the present to test it out."

Sean pulled out his wrench, "I really need to get another bat."

Chris unsheathed his daggers, "Everything is in shadows, my kind of battlefield."

(A/N Chris' element is shadow, so he pretty much has Psi supremacy here.)

"You people are more persistent than I thought!" Crius yelled.

"Alright we need a plan." Dan decided to use his Psi-gun and equipped his wrist weapon.

"Here's what we'll do, Dan use half what you used last time with your Psi gun." Russ ordered.

"Probably more about 1/10, because that test shot was quick powerful." Dan explained.

"Okay, Paige wait until he's within range then hit him with Freeze alpha. Sean when Paige uses Freeze follow-up with inferno alpha."

"I have beta, though." Sean remembered.

"You do?" Russ asked, "Okay use that instead."

"Chris, you can use shadows to get around so warp up to him and try to control him, when we all shot get away. I will use Ultima Beta. All right let's do this!" Russ ended the discussion and got into position.

Chris tried Psi Shadow flew up to Crius through the shadow. When he rematerialized he was on Crius' back.

"What is this? Get off of me!" Crius started struggling to get Chris off.

"Now everybody while he's distracted."

Russ tried Psi Ultima Beta, Paige tried Psi Freeze Alpha, Sean tried Psi Inferno Beta, and Dan, bracing against a tree, fired his Psi-gun. As the attacks of Light, Ice, Fire, and Energy shot towards Crius, the shot from the Psi-gun absorbed the other attacks. The attacks formed a beam of light purple. (A/N: Okay I suppose I should clarify something. The Psi-gun, works by mixing the blood of Psi users with the material Psium. Now for it to work the Psium absorbed the blood, so, in turn the shot from it, would naturally absorb the Psi attacks from the other. As for the colour this is how I figured it would be. Russ' attack is Light white, Sean's attack is Fire red, Paige's attack is Ice light blue. White+ red+ light blue light purple, back to the story.)

Chris tried Mind Control alpha on Crius and it kind of worked, instead of controlling him, Chris managed to disrupt his thoughts making him unable to dodge the attack about to hit him.

"Chris! Get out of there!"

At the last moment, Chris warped away through the shadows, the attack hitting Crius dead on. He fell to the ground and lay there.

"We beat him!" Russ cheered.

"That wasn't hard." Dan was suspicious.

"It was five on one, we had an advantage." Russ reassured.

As the teenagers celebrated, the body on the ground started regenerating its damaged cells, and slowly rose from the ground, "You stupid children think you can defeat me that easily!" Crius stood up.

"I hate it when I'm right." Dan said, "Russ, Chris, Paige, Sean, brace me quickly!"

They all held him as he set the power on the Psi-gun to 5, from 1. Everyone leaned forward and barely manage to keep from flying back as the huge laser shot through Crius. This time there was nothing left of him.

"Whew." Dan opened the Psium chamber on his gun, "Oh no! I almost used it all up."

"What?" Russ asked.

"The material used in this gun was almost all used up in that last attack. It regenerates, but it'll take a while."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Watch out guys. Ness' group is exiting the hotel."

Everyone ran beside the hotel and watched the entrance, and as if on cue, Ness, Paula and Jeff, walked out just as they were all out of sight. The group watched them enter the tent, and quickly moving behind the circus billboard.

"We've got more bogeys incoming!" Dan informed.

"What? That's not funny Dan." Sean yelled.

"Around the same place Crius came from." Dan ignored him. The group looked and another "star" was falling from there. Dan looked up at it, "It _is_ Crius! He must have clones."

"We'll just do what we did last time." Russ said.

"But my Psi-gun is too low on Psium at the moment." Dan said.

"Oh right. Well everyone else do the same thing. Dan you just bombard him with laser fire."

"Right."

Everyone got ready for the attack. Dan pulled out almost the entire contents of his pack, which consisted of one big container. He opened it and activated the auto-assemble feature. The constructed itself into his Plasma Cannon. It was basically a really big rifle on a stand for stability; it also had a chair for the gunner to sit on. (A/N it all fit in his backpack.) Dan jumped in the seat and switched it to anti-air mode. The gun rose and the chair straightened out a little, moving under the gun.

Russ just stared at Dan and his gun the whole time, snapping back to reality he gave the order to attack. Chris, once again, moved through the shadows and tried to disrupt Crius' mind, this worked to little success. Dan opened fire on Crius; The Plasma Cannon generated very little light, so it didn't alert anyone to what was happening. Russ tried Psi Ultima Beta; it hit Crius and stunned him for a moment. This gave everyone else a chance to hit him, Paige tried Psi Freeze Alpha, and Sean tried Psi Inferno Beta, both hitting dead on.

Crius quickly launched a huge ball of electricity at Sean and Paige, knocking both backwards inflicting severe wounds and ripping most of their clothing to shreds. Dan took this time to hit Crius many times, knocking him unconscious and causing him to start falling. Suddenly enraged, Chris moved through the shadows under he was on the ground under Crius. He pulled out his daggers and held them upward.

Crius regained consciousness just as he fell onto Chris' daggers, the duel blades sliding through his body, causing a dark red fluid to spill out on his killer. In a final desperate move he jabbed something into Chris' neck. Chris' face and arms were painted red as he dropped Crius' second body to the ground. Chris' anger wore off and he saw the body on the ground in front of him, swimming in a puddle of its own blood, it made him sick to his stomach, he hadn't even noticed what Crius had done. He turned away and looked at Russ, Dan, Paige, and Sean. Paige and Sean were unconscious, but Russ reassured Chris he had had to do what he had done.

Dan jumped out of his gun and ran to Sean and Paige's sides. He examined their wounds, before covering Paige's exposed body with his jacket; Sean was only missing his shirt. Russ ran over and tried Psi Life-up Alpha on both of them. Nothing happened.

"That should've worked!" Russ yelled.

"I'll call an ambulance." Dan quickly called the hospital and within minutes they were reduced to three people.

"One of us should get Paige and Sean from the hospital, who wants to go?"

"I will." Chris turned in the direction of Crius' second body, "I want to make sure they are okay."

"All right here's some money for the doctor's fee." Dan handed some money to Chris.

Chris ran off towards the hospital. Once he was out of sight, Russ and Dan turned towards Crius' body. They grabbed it and dragged it into a nearby bush. Suddenly realizing how long the fight had taken, Dan quickly scanned the tent for people. Empty, the tent was empty. Dan quickly scanned around the town but there was no sign of Ness, Paula, or Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Russ asked.

"Ness is gone." Dan replied while still looking around.

"Russ. Remember, you can sense where he is." Buzz Buzz whispered in Russ' ear.

"Buzz Buzz? What do you mean I can sense him?"

"You have the power to sense the location of the one who will unite his power with the earth's, Ness."

"Didn't we go over this already?"

"Russ, just try it." Dan was getting anxious, he still couldn't find Ness.

"Fine."

Russ concentrated on Ness, on a memory of Ness. He held that memory in his mind as he pictured viewing Onett, then Twoson, then Threed. He followed the landscape north of Threed to an underground tunnel, through a trail and another tunnel, to a small village with strange little men.

"Got him!" Russ opened his eyes as he saw Ness in that village.

"Where?"

"He's in a village north of Threed. The tunnel along the way is littered with zombies, ghosts and…piles of puke…"

"Let's go get the others quickly."

Russ and Dan headed for the hospital. They got there as Chris had just paid the doctor and was walking out with Paige and Sean. Sean had a new shirt of bandages, Paige was also covered in bandages, and was clinging onto the jacket she had trying to cover them.

"We have to hurry and get to Saturn Valley." Russ informed the group.

Paige glared at him, and gestured towards her bandage clothing, "I need some clothes first!"

"We'll get some clothes in Saturn Valley."

"Ness is sure to see us if we are walking around."

"That may be true, but we'll just have to make sure he doesn't."

Paige gave him a pale stare, "I need clothes, now."

Russ sighed, "Fine."

The group walked to the nearest clothing store and walked in. It was disserted, so Paige and Sean just grabbed some clothes, threw them on and walked out. Sean's new outfit was a gray hoodie and blue jeans. Paige wore a dark blue t-shirt and a blue sweater, she too had blue jeans. Satisfied, they walked towards the graveyard. As they were walking a kid with a pumpkin head walked up and threw a bunch of seeds at Russ.

"What the hell?" Russ ran up to the kid and hit him in the head with his bat, breaking the pumpkin, but leaving the kid undamaged.

The kid shook his head and walked off. A couple ghosts picked a fight, but they too were no trouble.

"Wow, and to think, Ness had trouble with these." Russ bragged.

"Well there are 5 of us, and only 3 of them. Plus we're supposed to be a lot stronger; we have to stop Gigyas' Minions."

"I guess that's true" Russ said, knocking out another mad fly.

"We'd better hurry if we are going to catch up to them."

"Hey that looks like the entrance to a building." Sean was pointing to a ladder extending down into a stone opening.

"That must be the way to Saturn Valley!"

Russ and this team jumped into the secret passage way to Saturn Valley and took off to find Ness.

…………………………………………………

A/N I guess PG doesn't cut it anymore, ;; oh well.


End file.
